


The Lioness Finds Her Outlaw

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Oneshot, dick grayson is a dick, holiday fun, it's just a random little fic, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Passion outlasts death and resurrection. Now it's just gotta survive the holiday period.





	The Lioness Finds Her Outlaw

Catwoman was a thief who couldn’t be beaten; she got even better after she teamed up with Kitten. They were a force the rich and famous were unable to stop even with the help of Batman and Robin. Diamonds, art, cars, even on occasion garden statues; if it wasn’t tied down it was theirs. Sometimes even that didn’t hinder them; if there was a buyer with a deep enough wallet then they would get it. At the time of Kitten paired up with Catwoman, Selina Kyle took in a teenage ward called Elsbeth. She loved her adopted daughter, Elsbeth; she’d been caught trying to steal some of her jewellery. It was the fact that Elsbeth had managed to survive through all of Selina’s alarms that piqued the woman’s interest. A young homeless woman; no older than 14 had managed to survive her traps; they quickly became a family and a scourge on the elite class of Gotham.

When they had the unfortunate luck to run into Batman and Robin it seemed that Catwoman was the Bats kryptonite. Kitten and Robin continually fought all over the rooftops. It became a media hit; the duo who always seemed to end up fighting; more so than Joker and Batman between his Arkham stints. The media dubbed the pair “teen flirterers” a phrase Elsbeth hated Oliver Queen for. She knew he’d been the one to suggest that to the press while dressed up as Green Arrow. The only time Robin didn’t appear to intervene in Kitten’s heists was when it ended up involving animals. It hadn’t taken long for the big hearted Elsbeth to discover the appalling conditions the upper echelon of Gotham kept their pets in. Many a rescue centre had started to find pets tucked up when they opened in the morning; always accompanied by a note “ _Find them a better home, a loving one. Kx”_ in an envelope stuffed with cash. A few days later Elsbeth Kyle would be spotted by eagle photographers visiting the rescues with bundles of donations. No one ever suspected they were linked; not even the staff. When Robin was murdered by the Joker, Kitten felt it only right to hang up her claws _mostly_.

Selina had fallen in love with Bruce Wayne and Elsbeth found them moving into Wayne Manor. Some days she felt like she’d gone from just her and her mum; to having a Dad and two brothers overnight, others she just felt alone. Tim and Damian had been the only boys living with Bruce at the time; his _celebrity_ son Dick was living it up between Blüdhaven and New York, and had made it plenty clear to Elsbeth how he felt about her and her _transgressions_. It was while living there that she decided to study architecture; easy money when you can afford to flit between Gotham and Metropolis at a moment’s notice. She wanted to show Selina that she could pay for it herself; despite the trust fund; so she took up her claws once again. This time under the name Lioness, after all she had become stronger with a better eye for her prey. None of the public ever put the history of Kitten and the new Lioness together; after all criminals come and go in the city all the time; plus Lioness only worked with Catwoman when the payday was large enough.  People couldn’t believe that “The Son of Gotham” had found a woman who took in wayward kids just like he did; albeit just the once. Selina loved attending the Gala’s and would show Elsbeth off as often as she could; she was proud her daughter was doing what other high society kids weren’t; plus then they could find marks together.

By the end of her course Elsbeth had managed to start up her own animal sanctuary just on the outskirts of Gotham. It was a sprawling plot with a couple of smaller shelters in the city. Bruce knew that most of the money had come from her night-time activities; but knew she was a good enough architect to get away with the income. The number of heists were small; but had a decent reward. However it came as a shock to Lioness the night she bumped; quite literally; into the Red Hood. She’d been returning to her penthouse after a successful night replenishing her art collection when he’d surprised her. They fought, but it felt more like a familiar dance. They knew each other’s moves and Lioness wondered why she could anticipate him so easily.

“Oh Kitten, sorry Lioness, I’ve missed this.” The deep electronic voice said. It startled Lioness and she froze; unable to believe what she’d heard. “Robin?” A breath of a question. He’d disappeared before she could do anything. She kept the discovery to herself; choosing to maintain the fragile harmony between her family, over a ridiculous misunderstanding. It was a few months later, after Batman had met Red Hood that she realised what she’d heard had been correct. They continued to meet on the streets; fighting or just passing by, depending on the nights they’d both had.

It was another couple of years before she saw him with his hood off. She’d been doing gymnastics in the Bat Cave with her music blaring throughout the hide away. The Manor was supposed to be empty; just the way she liked it for practice. The Red Hood however; had other ideas; he stumbled down to the cave needing to use the supercomputer down there. He assumed Cassandra or Steph were down there by the music and slumped down into the chair. She’d hidden until the best moment to surprise him; thinking it was time to make a proper introduction. She snuck up of the huge guy and pounced once she was close enough. He spun around and caught her.

“Now, now, Kitten. Did you really think I’d not recognise that perfume?” His deep Gotham accent had a lightness to it; laughter flooding his features. His sparkling blue eyes caught her off guard for a heartbeat. “No I was banking on it if I’m honest,” she said before sending a small voltage through him from her claws. He shuddered and dropped her; landing deftly on her feet she reached over him and shut off the music before disappearing.

A year and a half later Elsbeth pulled up outside Wayne Manor; sliding her Jaguar XFRS into park she stubbed out her cigarette and looked up at the ominous building. The twinkling lights and obnoxious overdressed shrubbery reminded her not only that it was Christmas, but also that it was Selina’s favourite time of year. She went all out and insisted that everyone return home, despite the initial dread she’d felt a wave of childish excitement flooded through her. She let herself in, never wanting to impose on Alfred. The second she stepped through the door the smell of cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg assaulted her nose. While the foyer and its Christmas explosion did the same to her eyes. Chuckling at Selina’s enthusiasm, she prayed the next few days would be a welcome distraction from her thoughts of _him_.

The crush she’d developed on Jason had been quite the shock. She’d closed herself off from any form of feelings after her last relationship; instead choosing to pick people up just for the night. She’d shut off her heart after a vet broke her one too many times. He’d toyed with her heart and broken her physically. He had been excellent at his work; caring for animals came naturally to him; however, he had treated Elsbeth like dirt. After he’d broken her arm, cheek and some ribs for the third time she’d left. This was before she’d seen under the hood; before she’d healed and decided love wasn’t worth the pain. They’d bumped into each other while she’d been running. It was the first time in months that Lioness had been spotted and Red Hood had immediately noticed her injuries. He convinced her return to his safe house with him. He helped check her injuries over; domino remaining in place for the both of them, and she begrudgingly explained what had happened. Anger had flared through his body but he never showed it. After she’d fallen asleep he slipped out and let her have the safe house until she felt safe enough to return to her life. A few weeks later she heard that her ex’s practice had been broken into. He’d been stabbed by a knife GCPD had similar crimes for. They knew instantly it had been the Red Hood. Elsbeth had felt relief at finally being free of him and swore she’d never fall like that again. It appeared her heart had other ideas.

Laughter pulled her from her thoughts and towards the kitchen. The sight that greeted her made her walls start to crumble more. Alfred and Jason were baking cookies while trying to keep her ridiculous younger brother away from the coffee machine. Tim had clearly just made some snarky remark as there was a hint of a smile across Jason’s lips. Tim was the first to notice her and instantly started begging for her help in his coffee deprivation.  A look of betrayal fell across his face as she told him it was for his own good and ruffled his hair. She threw in a quick “plus, too much caffeine will stunt your growth”. He gave her a deadpanned expression before shoving his way out the room.

“Miss Kyle when did you arrive? I didn’t hear the doorbell.” He moved around and gave her a quick cuddle. “Alfred, you know I don’t like to make you open the door for me. I’m more than capable of opening it myself.” She tripped Tim as he tried to sneak past her as he was muttering “don’t we all know you can open any door” under his breath. Before she could continue talking she was embraced in a massive cuddle by Steph. As much as she loved her, she really was overenthusiastic with cuddles for Elsbeth. The pair of them and Tim were all very close friends; even though they’d had a rocky start to their relationship as she was so close in age to Jason. Bonding so tightly with Damian once he came along only delayed the relationship.

She managed to extract her arms and point out the fresh cookies. As quickly as she’d tangled herself into Elsbeth, she was off and in a staring contest with Alfred. Elsbeth decided to wander around the rest of the manor to search out her family. It continually surprised her how much the family could put aside their hatred for each other to celebrate the festive season. They hadn’t even managed it for Selina and Bruce’s wedding. Dick had been horrible to her and Selina nearly called it all off because of how distressed Elsbeth had been. She couldn’t stand how upset some of Bruce’s family made her daughter, but Elsbeth had reassured her that she’d sooner her mum have a chance at real happiness.

“Mum looking as stunning and festive as always.” She said as she bumped into Selina on the way to her bedroom. She noticed that Selina was dressed as Mrs Claus and had the biggest smile on her face. She pulled her into a cuddle that surrounded her daughter in feelings of love and home. “Always good to see you my kitten, how was your drive?” She cupped her daughters face in her hands and turned her head to properly assess her. “You’re looking well. So happy you made it. It’s going to be a fun holiday.” Elsbeth rolled her eyes. She’d only seen Selina the week before when they’d been ‘buying’ the holiday gifts for the family. To be fair Lioness had been in her cowl which was obstructing her face. After a small chat, mostly Selina talking so excitedly it was just too difficult to get a word in; Elsbeth went off to find her room. It was only now that she realised that the bathroom connected her room to Jason’s. She was starting to panic and pace around the room; deciding she needed a distraction Elsbeth went to sort out the gifts around the tree.

The tree was in the family room; as it had the biggest fireplace for all the family to curl around. Placing the gifts around, she started to root around the gifts to work out what she had gotten. She wasn’t surprised to discover Dick hadn’t gotten her or Selina anything. What did surprise her was the cardboard envelope that was wrapped in a sparkly pink bow. There was a discrete message written in silver ‘To my Kitten. Love your Robin.’ The exceptionally neat writing sent her stomach into somersaults. She was about to start melting the seal on one end when a blunt throwing star shot past her and dug into the tree.

“You need both a better aim and star if you’re trying to hit me.” She joked, knowing exactly who had found her. “I could have hit you if I wanted sister, but I don’t harm animals and you know that.” Damian threw himself onto her back, arms going around her neck for a cuddle. “I missed you. You need to come home more.”

“Dami, darling, you saw me a couple of nights ago when you crashed at my place!” He tutted in her ear as she pretended to correct him. He started squealing because she’d spun around in his arms to squeeze him tightly. Neither of them would admit it openly, but they were each other’s favourite siblings and would kill anyone who hurt the other. Even with Batman’s no killing rule. Their relationship was even stronger than his with Dick.

The rest of the day passed in relative quiet as she’d hidden away in her reading nest in the library. Alfred appeared at some point with cookies; knowing that she’d be hiding out as the family always got too much. She’d created the nest when she’d first come to the manor. It was by one of the windows that managed to always catch the sun and when Bruce found out she used it in winter too, he’d installed under floor heating for her. Elsbeth was scarily like a cat. Her hair was a dark brown but shifted to black, her eyes were golden with catlike pupils. She could also curl up to nap and use the purring to maintain her health. Sun and heat were lifeblood for her. She’d not realised most of this on the street as she’d often been cold and sickly; it was only after finding Selina that she realised how cat like she truly was. It also meant that being around people often got too much and if she didn’t leave where she was she’d start getting grouchy and vicious. The afternoon passed in a blur as she was re-reading Rebecca for close to the hundredth time. It was falling apart and was held together with more of a wish and a prayer than glue. It often made Bruce chuckle to see her reading it as he’d gotten her a first edition copy for her birthday which was still kept in her room at the manor. She treasured it so much that she only read it when no one was in. She didn’t trust them not to destroy it accidentally or deliberately in Dick’s case, he’d been known to destroy her things before.

She was so engrossed in the book and the heat mellowed out her reflexes that she didn’t notice someone had slipped into the room and was watching her. He had a fond smile across his face as he saw her enjoying what was obviously her favourite book. He’d found the copy once and hadn’t dared read it knowing how precious it must have been to the owner. He should have realised it would be hers. The dusk light disappeared as a shadow fell over her and she looked up cursing before turning an excellent shade of red. “Dinner is nearly ready and I’m sure you know how grumpy Steph gets if she is made to wait.” He said while reaching out his hand. It took her a few moments to get herself together and slipped her hand in his. Electricity buzzed through her body as he pulled her up; she tried to push it away but her already blushed cheeks darkened. “She does get rather crappy if she can’t feed doesn’t she. No wonder she’s best friends with Tim, they balance each other out!” She pulled her hand back as they both chuckled.

Dinner was the loud, manic affair she’d come to expect when all the Wayne kids were home. It wasn’t something she usually enjoyed but it was a welcome relief from the new rush of hope that was flooding her brain. A hush suddenly fell over the table and Dick stood, tapping his glass. He announced that Babs was 12 weeks pregnant with his child; as if that hadn’t been obvious to them all. She noticed Jason roll his eyes and wink at her. She had felt excitement start to bubble; hoping it’d help her build bridges with Dick. However, it died as quickly as it began when Dick shot her the usual look. The one that read as ‘you will never be my family’ and hurt her every time he did it. The red mist was descending when Damian squeezed her hand; he was trying to be reassuring but it just made her fire stronger so she just left the table. Dinner hadn’t ended but she couldn’t suffer through that _dick_ anymore.

The hot shower was almost at burning as it washed away Elsbeth’s anger. She had struggled to maintain her breathing after seeing how only Damian appeared to notice his disgust towards her. They were always dazzled by his smile, ever the showman, never seeing the hatred in his eyes. She could hear music coming from the other room and figured misery loves company. She threw on sweats and a vest before knocking on the other bathroom door. She prayed he’d not answer, that he’d shout at her to leave him alone, she wasn’t that lucky. A gruff “Come in” was shouted out and she flapped around before opening the door. The music became clearer and she couldn’t help the smile that fell across her lips. He changed the music when she’d knocked and it was now ‘Getaway Car’. It was appropriate considering she’d give everything to run away after that mess of a dinner. Dinners like that always made her realise how Damian was her only real sibling; the others hadn’t accepted her criminal activity. He only cared about it because he worried about her safety. Damian had even joined her on a few heists, minus the Robin getup, after seeing how it could help animals. A slight pull through her body drew her to the balcony where Jason was stood, cigarette in hand.

Watching him take a drag made her brain ache with the realisation she’d not had one since the drive up that morning. She motioned for one and used his to light her own. Being so close showed her the green flecks in his blue eyes; one of the physical remnants of the pit. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his warmth. She settled against his strong, solid chest and watched the smoke curl into the night air. The combination of nicotine and Jason’s body against hers helped to calm her thoughts. “He’s got the right name ain’ ‘e,” Jason’s deep voice just about being heard over the music. “Dick I mean. ‘e’s a right wanker.”

“Isn’t he your brother?”

“Nah, left ‘fore I came. Bruce an’ ‘im used to argue all the time. It was ‘orrible to be round. When I got Robin it all got worse.” He paused; trying to gather his thoughts while she snuggled in a little close. Breathing in she could smell his aftershave mixed with cigarettes and gun powder; it relaxed her even more. “’e was a right dick. Now ‘e’s just cold an’ tries to block me on patrol. Scared I’m gonna go off on the whole killing thing ‘gain.” It wasn’t difficult for her to believe; it’s a similar reason to why he hated Elsbeth. He couldn’t understand how Bruce accepted criminals into the family; especially when they were so brazen about it all. He’d become a snake towards her and tried too often to break her. It had reached the point where he didn’t want her to stop now; just to break her, to get her to rot in Arkham. She shuddered at her thoughts and Jason couldn’t hide the worry that flashed through his eyes. The song had changed and he suddenly started to dance with her, swaying slowly as the gentle song filled their bodies and pushed away their worries. Fear was trying to bite at the edge of her focus, remind her of everything that could go wrong, but she focused on his body against hers instead.

“What made you play this album?” She enquired, both still dancing in the night. He shrugged before talking, “I dunno, suppose it’s ‘cause it’s been stuck in my ‘ead and it reminds me of…” He trailed off, looking away from her and out across the grounds. She was about to ask more when his door flew open and Cass fell through. She’d just shut his door when she noticed what was happening between the two of them. They’d burst apart and had taken on very awkward body language as if they’d been caught doing more than just dancing. She started to blush and went to leave but Jason just chuckled. “Sorry Cass. I’d forgotten we were reading tonight.” He scratched the back of his neck while Elsbeth managed to slink back to her room, just catching him asking which book they were starting. A few hours later her phone bleeped on the nightstand _#I really enjoyed tonight. Rxx#_

A pounding on her door startled her awake and forced her from a restless sleep. Elsbeth rushed to open it; convinced that the knocking could only mean something bad. After all, why else would anyone knock with such ferocity? Turned out it was her baby brother and her sister Cass. “Dearest sister we would be most honoured if you would join us for a morning sparring session.” Damian said showing no signs of distress or remorse at such a wake-up call. “So you thought you’d break down my fucking door?” She spat out at them; mornings really weren’t her thing. Seeing his face fall she switched her tone quickly, “Don’t look like that Dami; I’ll meet you down there. Let me just change yeah?” He nodded and the pair of them ran off. It was Christmas Eve and she could think of no better way to spend the morning than with the pair of them. What she’d forgotten was how competitive the family could get.

After changing into her suit she made her way to the Batcave. She’d nearly made her way down the stairs when she heard the rest of the family bickering. She kicked herself for agreeing and being naive enough to believe it’d be just the three of them. The Bats could never pass up an opportunity to compete against each other. Beating each other up was almost as satisfying as beating criminals to them. She slipped into the shadows and waited for her chance.

“Demon Spawn I thought you said Lizzy was coming,” Tim asked while dodging the Katana. “Well she did agree to come; but it looked like she’d not slept well. Which wouldn’t be outside the realm of possibility after how Grayson treated her last night,” the youngest Wayne’s ears turned pink as he realised what he’d said. He’d always sworn to keep it from his father so as not to cause a rift.

“What exactly do you mean by that son?” Bruce’s deep voice cut through the room and the fight came to a sudden halt. He may have been the world’s best detective, but when it came to his kids he could be fairly clueless sometimes. He was giving the Bat glare to his youngest, arms folded, his hold body radiating how much patience he had. Damian’s resolve crumbled and he spilled everything he knew about how Dick had always made Elsbeth feel. How he’d taken every opportunity to tell her that she wasn’t his family and would never be a daughter to Bruce. Bruce span on his heel and the family backed up watching as the rage was contained behind his emotional wall. He got as close to Dick as Selina would allow. She didn’t want to let her husband do something he’d regret like punching his eldest. His voice sounded as close to Batman as it could without the modifier from his cowl, “Is that why she doesn’t stay here anymore? Are you the reason she was sobbing at the wedding? The reason why Selina turned my proposal down at first?” His fists were clenched at his side, knuckles white with his barely contained rage.

“That criminal will never be part of my family. After all she’s taken and done she shouldn’t part of yours either.” Dick was mortified his dad wasn’t on his side.

“If you don’t accept her because of her criminal activity then I take it you don’t accept my wife either. They may not always be heroes, but they do enough good to balance out what they take. I was considered a criminal once too. Hell, she does more for the animal population of Gotham than you’ve ever done for its people,” He turned his gaze on Selina, his shoulders slumping in shame and exhaustion. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I never noticed what an ass my son was being, how close minded he was. I thought the initial trouble was because she was dating Koriand’r and that it had all ended when they had.” Elsbeth saw Jason smirk at the new information of her past with Kori, the flame haired Princess clearly had a thing for the Wayne family. She knew Jason had also been with her recently. Selina was showing no emotion, she’d learnt to put her emotions towards Dick behind a wall so as not to hurt Bruce. Although she no longer had to pretend, she still didn’t want to hurt her husband with the rage she could unleash. Dick was about to try and protest; to fight his point; but Alfred appeared as lunch was ready.

Elsbeth waited for them all to leave before letting her anxiety and pain wash over her. The anxiety attack took hold quickly and threw her into a spin. It had been so long since she’d had one that she ended up a sobbing, exhausted heap in the cave. After half an hour she was finally able to drag herself back to her room and collapse into her bed. A dreamless sleep pulled her away from her thoughts.

A few hours had passed when she was woken by her bed dipping and a hand gently being placed on her hip. She rolled over after a few minutes of trying to feign sleep. She was met by those blue eyes again; this time filled with regret. “I’m sorry I didn’t come to you in the cave. I knew if I moved I’d end up laying into him. I didn’t realise how long he’d been treating you like that.” Jason breathed how a sigh that felt as heavy as all the world’s problems and his shoulders crumpled, “He didn’t do anything towards me after he found out about Kori, Roy and I all being together. Like what the hell. Why is he such an ass?”

“Jason, Dami was the only one of your family who knew,” she tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice. “I think he only knew because he was the only one I bonded with, he felt as much like an outsider as I did. He would regularly rant to me about how it was unfair that Dick liked him even though he’d killed people but hated me for taking some gems. I don’t want your sorry; don’t even need an apology from him. The cave, how did you know?” She had no idea how he’d heard most of what she’d said as she’d been mumbling so fast. His eyes flicked up to her perfume then down to his hand, both of them only just realising it was currently resting on her stomach. Before either of them could speak again he’d disappeared, face flush with embarrassment.

She changed into baggy sweatpants and a vest again, gathered up a picnic and retreated to the library once again. Unlike the day before she was joined at some point by Damian and Cassandra. They spent the afternoon snuggled up with Elsbeth reading Lord of the Rings out loud, skipping over the poetry. It was one of the few moments where she felt like she had more than just Damian as a sibling.

Compared to the night before dinner was a silent affair. No one wanted to talk for fear of triggering an argument and destroying the small chance at an amicable Christmas. Damian was being overprotective and had sat Elsbeth between him and her mum. She spent the entire meal glancing over at Jason trying to figure out his behaviour. Her heart was thawing with the flicker of hope that he reciprocated her feelings. More than once their eyes met and Jason looked away, ears going pink. When she crashed in bed that night her head was too full of nervous anticipation for the following day.

Christmas day was the only day, aside from his birthday, when Damian acted like a proper kid. Elsbeth was woken by his excited shouting echoing through the halls as he’d woken Bruce and Selina for his Santa presents. It was also a formal affair; which she’d forgotten and was about to curse up a storm until she rolled over and saw the black dress bag. Before coming to the manor Christmas had been a day for Selina and her to veg out on the sofa, watch crappy films and eat left over take out. Now, even breakfast was formal. It felt like a chore most years, but this year she decided to use it to her advantage. Selina had slipped the dress into her room at some point during the night. Attached to the outside was a note _~A little early gift for you. I’m sure it will pale in comparison to your beauty. Love S+B x~._ Opening the bag revealed a black dress with gold detailing; it lightly clung to her body, the fabric shifting to show off her curves. She used her makeup to bring out the gold in her eyes and did a bold red lip; knowing it was Jason’s favourite colour. If she had to dress like she was at a gala, then she’d play it all to her advantage.

Walking into the dining room her breath caught in her throat as she saw Jason. He was wearing smart trousers and a white shirt; his arms were folded across his chest and was showing off his arms. The thing that really took her breath away though was his smile. It reached his eyes and just lit up his face. He glanced around as Tim stopped talking and she saw him falter as his eyes scanned over her. He was about to come over to her when Selina beat him to it. She span her daughter around and was so happy.

“You’re up! Merry Christmas my beautiful kitten. I was so right about that dress.” She turned around and pulled Bruce over to the pair of them, “Bruce wasn’t I right. Look at my little one.” Selina continued babbling away, twirling Elsbeth around a couple more times to take in the whole dress. Selina was wearing a Christmas hat with added cat ears and an elegant purple dress.

The morning passed in a blur of champagne, laughter and crappy Christmas movies. After mid-morning coffee they moved to be around the tree, opening the first half of the gifts. Elsbeth was nervous for her mum to open the gift she’d gotten her. It was custom made and reflected the pair of them. Selina opened the narrow box and pulled the platinum chain from within. It had a large diamond cat with a pink and purple sapphire collar; hanging just under that one was a smaller diamond car with a yellow diamond collar. Elsbeth could see that Selina was speechless, something that was virtually unheard of. “Oh my cub! It’s beautiful!” Selina rested her hand against it, tears welling up in her eyes.

“It is as beautiful as both of you. I can see why you bought it Elsbeth,” Bruce was glowing with love. Dick scoffed and didn’t even try to hide his disgust. “Did you say something Grayson? Would you like to see the receipt? I’m not sure you’d be able to read such a large number though!” She stated defiantly. His face turned red and he tried to fumble an excuse. Tim stepped in though and turned everyone’s attention to his new coffee machine by squealing loudly. Lunch went by with excess food and laughter before everyone settled down to open the second half of the gifts.

Damian was up first with the gift from Elsbeth. He was eyeing it with some scepticism as it was substantially smaller than the others he had opened. So far he’d received new throwing stars in his Robin colours and an antique Katana. He opened it and pulled out a set of keys, along with a note which he unfolded and read aloud. “Dearest Damian. You’re such a strong little brother and, like myself; you have a deep seated need to save animals. There are enough of them around the manor and my sanctuary that are evidence enough. As such please accept these keys and know that my sanctuary is also yours. You now have your own fully equipped safe house there; along with one in the city. You can bring home all the animals that you find in need of safety. I love you little one, my little birdy.”

He was completely shocked and lost for words. Worry started to sit in Elsbeth until she suddenly had her arms full of him. He’d raced across the room and thrown himself at her, wrapping her in a massive hug. She could hear a camera clicking and knew Alfred was getting photos for Bruce. They all treasured every smile that came from Damian as he was always so serious. When he pulled back he had happy tears falling down his cheeks, which he tried to wipe away before anyone noticed. “Sister, I…I…you…just,” he just babbled nonsense and she just smiled at him encouragingly, “This is the most thoughtful gift I have ever received. Thank you.” His voice broke and he buried his head into her neck while he sobbed. She was rubbing his back and knew he’d stay by her side as long as he could. Moments like these made her value her large, dysfunctional family and being saved from the streets. The excess sometimes made her feel sick, but when it gave her the chance to make such a broken kid happy then her stomach settled a little. He may have been such an angry, trained killer but he was also a sweet, loving and loyal little brother.

The gifts began drawing to a close and she excused herself; the people and noise getting a little too much. She wandered the halls and just enjoying the peace when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, falling into a fighting stance automatically. Jason was stood there, a slightly amused expression on his face.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I, uh, I,” his body language was really confusing Elsbeth as he was shuffling his feet and his voice was shaking. He cleared his throat, “I, uh, wanted to give you this as just the two of us.” A blush was creeping into his cheeks and she couldn’t help but notice how adorably awkward he was being. She realised the gift he was holding was the small cardboard envelope and a wave of excitement washed over her. She took the time to read the label again and take in the fact he still called himself Robin to her. Jason was watching her intently; saying a silent prayer to calm his nerves. He was starting to worry until she looked up at him, a soft smile and a spark in her eyes. He’d loved her in secret for years; it had even remained during all his anger from the pit. He was suddenly glad he’d moved away from the family to give her the gift. He didn’t want them to see him so vulnerable.

Elsbeth carefully opened the package and was surprised when she found two tickets to see Pink in London. There was also a simple itinerary for the pair of them. Her brain took longer than normal to process what was in her hands.

“Oh Jay! This is…London, and, and just…you didn’t have too!” She was buzzing with excitement. Glancing up she noticed he’d moved closer. “Kitten,” he whispered softly, “I’d get you the world if I could.” He was talking quietly, nerves finally getting the better of him, to the point she’d not have heard him if they weren’t so close.

“My Robin, always Robin.” She was so happy he could see her jumping slightly on the balls of her feet. He ran a hand shakily up her arm before resting it against her cheek, his fingers stroking slowly. They both knew it had the potential to be a disaster; knowing what their families luck was luck. It had the potential to fracture more than just their friendship but they couldn’t stop. Their bodies moved as if pulled by magnets before their brains could catch up. She pressed a small kiss to his lips. Just a small peck before she pulled back; cheeks flushed. She felt a fire ignite in her soul and her heart felt free.

Jason wrapped his arms around her, picking her up in a tight hug and kissing her once again. Passionate and long overdue they kissed until they were panting and breathless. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Fucking hell,” he said while putting her back onto the floor. His lips were smeared with her red lip stick and she couldn’t get over how right everything felt. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” His smile was so pure it just added fuel to the fire. She knew she’d do whatever was needed to ensure she never lost that smile. He pulled her into another kiss, then finally stepping back to give her some space.

“I can’t believe I used to hate you,” she chuckled. “You were always attempting to stop my heists.” She shoved him playfully. Never had she felt it true that love and hate were so intertwined as emotions. Both so strong and easily confused as the passion he bought out in her was consuming. It wasn’t until she’d lost him as Robin that she realised she’d loved him instead. She wasn’t going to waste the second chance. While lost in thought he took her hand and pulled her along to the library.

Once he’d pushed through the oak door she realised he’d sorted out another gift for her. He’d completely done up her reading den. There were fairy lights trailing around plain tulle that was hanging overhead. The cushions had all been replaced and the den was big enough to comfortably fit the both of them along with Damian and Cass. There was a special area for their books to live and a small fridge so she’d not forget to drink. She span around to face him; slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. He pushed her against a bookshelf and licked along her lips, his tongue begging for entrance. They remained there until their need to breathe got too strong and reluctantly broke apart. She was happier than she ever remembered being. He pulled her over to the den and they settled in to it. Snuggled up together they spent the rest of the day reading and enjoying one another’s company. They talked about everything that had happened in those missing years and how they were both trying to use their anti-hero status for good.

Elsbeth couldn’t help thinking how different it was with Jason. She had always been made to feel like a possession; only taken off the pedestal when her partner needed something. She’d been used to breaking point so many times but with Jason it felt different. It felt safe and right. He treated Elsbeth as his equal. He listened when she spoke and enjoyed hearing her opinions about books; even laughing when she’d start to rant about some of them.

Without either of them noticing the sun had set and everyone was gathering in the theatre for the latest animated film. Cass had been sent to find Elsbeth and Steph sent to find Jason. They were following each other around, talking about all that had happened that day. Steph was about to bark out a laugh when Cass threw her hand over her mouth. They’d ended up in the library, with only the cave left to search, and had found the pair curled up fast asleep. Not wanting to wake either; knowing peaceful sleep was hard for both; they slipped back out the room before bursting into a run to tell the family what they’d seen. The pair of them; along with Tim, had spent the past year and a half trying to get them together. Damian was always insistent that Elsbeth could do better than Jason. Unknown to Cass, Steph had managed to snap a quick picture and showed the family. It was Selina who noticed the red lip stick still marking Jason’s lips and sent a mock glare to Bruce. Her daughter may have been a grown woman but she still worried about her.

*** 3 months later ***

Lioness was seen leaping across the rooftops of Gotham before coming to a stop atop the cathedral. Red Hood was sat beside her, already waiting beside his favourite gargoyle. They were seen talking animatedly while sharing gentle, loving touches. Gotham’s press had picked up on this new development among the vigilante community and were already reporting on the ‘suspected romance’. No one suspected they were the Kitten and Robin of old; or Elsbeth Kyle and Jason Todd who’d just formally announced their relationship to the media. Lioness had even been spotted assisting the Outlaws from time to time when a more stealth touch was needed; with Red Hood repaying the favour when she needed protection from dangerous people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about five years.   
> Please comment anything that could be improved.   
> I have a few more written in this and a few other fandoms that I'll be uploading slowly.


End file.
